Many antenna arrays such as airborne antenna arrays have a limited number of antenna elements due to size and weight restrictions, but receive multiple signals due to their high altitude and resulting large field of view. An antenna array becomes overloaded when the number of signals received by the array exceeds the number of antenna elements of the array. Techniques for overloaded array processing, however, require a large amount of computational power and time. Consequently, overloaded array processing has posed challenges in the field of wireless communications.